Ourson en chocolat
by Didou367
Summary: Il suffit d'un ourson en chocolat pour que le chemin jusqu'au cœur de Mello se dévoile. Facile ! Oui, mais il faut quand même y penser.


C'est un petit ficclet que j'ai écrit il y a déjà quelques temps, sous je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-impulsion. Quoi qu'il en soit, je venais à peine de me remettre à Death Note (ça faisait bien un an que je ne m'y étais pas réintéressée) et je ne suis donc pas certaine que Mello soit... IC. Mais bon, je ne pense que ce soit si mauvais que je pourrais le croire, donc je me risque tout de même à le publier.

Pour finir, je dirai donc que ces dieux que sont Ohba et Obata ont catégoriquement refusés de me donner Mello, L et même pas la Wammy's House. 'Sont radins... *boude*

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre, Mello dégustait une tablette de chocolat à la couleur au moins aussi sombre que celle de son pull. Du chocolat noir. Son préféré.

Les autres enfants s'étaient précipités dans le bureau de Roger, là où était L. Ce dernier était venu rendre visite aux orphelins de la Wammy's House. Lui avait préféré en profiter pour savourer pleinement son chocolat, ne risquant pas d'être dérangé par qui que ce soit.

Enfin, pour dire vrai, en ce moment-même, il finissait sa quatrième tablette. Cela devait bien faire une heure et demie au moins que l'arrivée de L avait été annoncée aux jeunes prodiges, ceux-ci s'étant tous enthousiasmés à cette nouvelle. Quant au blond, il n'avait jamais véritablement aimé le célèbre détective. Il l'admirait certes, pour son intelligence, pour son sens aigu de la justice, tout simplement car il était L. Il vénérait son personnage, celui de plus grand détective au monde ce qu'il représentait, la forme la plus éthérée de la probité. Mais en tant qu'être humain, son modèle, constamment distant, flegmatique – bien trop à son goût – lui avait toujours été exécrable. Il lui avait toujours semblé trop morne, trop inexpressif. Ce visage blafard aux traits constamment relâchés, ces grands iris obsidienne vitreux, cette voix monotone… Ce manque éminent d'expressivité l'avait toujours, quelque part, angoissé. Or le jeune amateur de chocolat abhorrait tout ce qui le troublait. L ne put que lui être antipathique.

De plus, il lui avait toujours semblé porter à ses possibles successeurs autant d'intérêt qu'à sa première paire de chaussettes, dont il ne devait avoir absolument aucun souvenir vu que le blondin ne l'avait jamais vu en porter, il en concluait que la dernière fois – si fois il y avait jamais eu – devait remonter à très loin.  
Oui, d'après lui, L n'avait rien à faire de ses ''descendants'' qui eux, faisaient tout pour être digne de ce titre et cela l'irritait tout particulièrement, lui qui ne pouvait supporter d'être traité avec indolence.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement, dévoilant un jeune homme voûté au teint d'albâtre, à la tignasse d'un noir de jais et aux grands yeux sombres. L. Sans un mot, celui-ci entra et s'assit sur le lit de sa façon bien particulière. Il se mit à fixer impassiblement Mello en grignotant nonchalamment son pouce, le concerné s'étant mis à la recherche d'une nouvelle tablette de chocolat.

Pendant ce temps, l'aîné des deux libéra son doigt pour aller trifouiller dans le sachet de bonbons qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Le contenu de ce paquet semblait être des plus hétéroclites.

« Raaaaah, merde, grommela le jeune garçon. J'ai plus de chocolat. »

Tout en marmonnant, il se mit à faire les cent pas, sous le regard neutre de celui auquel il serait peut-être amené à succéder un jour. Ce dernier farfouilla frénétiquement dans son paquet avant d'en extraire, entre le pouce et l'index, un ourson en chocolat qu'il tendit silencieusement au blond, qui considéra la friandise quelques instants avant de s'en saisir et de l'enfourner impatiemment dans sa bouche. A peine l'eut-il avalé et marmonné un ''Merci'' d'un ton bougon que déjà, L lui en tendait un autre. Il le prit et s'assit aux côtés du jeune adulte, ce dernier changeant son sachet de main afin qu'il se retrouve entre les deux individus.

Finalement, Mello aimait bien L.


End file.
